Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server cable management technology and more particularly, to a server cable management structure, which allows a drawer of a server to be pulled outward a further distance, after the arm members of the server cable management structure have been extended outward with the outward movement of the drawer. This facilitates movement of the drawer outward a further distance with controlled further extension of the cabling, and provides convenient access, effectively meeting the needs of the user.
Description of the Related Art
The distance between two opposite lateral frame racks of a server frame of a server is fixed and uniform. In a typical server the distance between two opposite lateral frame racks of the server frame is 450 mm. Because the typical cable management structure is folded behind the drawer, the longest front-to-back distance of the fully extended length of the server cable management structure is no more than 2×450 mm, so it does not exceed 900 mm. This limits the sliding range of the inner sliding rail of the sliding rail assembly that is connected to the drawer, resulting in restriction of the outward movement distance of the drawer, and causing the user inconvenience and distress.
Further, Taiwan Patent No. I525761 discloses an adjustment mechanism for a cable management system that allows the user to adjust the pull out length of the cable management system according to actual needs. However, it still does not provide a convenient way to adjust the pull out length of the cable management system.